The unusual transport of vitamin B12 across the placenta is being investigated. The early studies have involved identification, characterization, and solubilization of a transcobalamin II-B12 receptor in human placental membrane fractions. Current work involves studies of the subcellular route taken by this vitamin in its transport through the placenta.